


Set the Record Straight

by Xoira



Series: General Opinions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man-Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, News Media, Not-Tony-Bashing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Social Media, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoira/pseuds/Xoira
Summary: After the events of Civil War, the public is left in the dark and thirsty for answers. Nobody knows where Steve Rogers is, what is going with The Avengers now, etc. U.N press team just say  "No comment" and "The Sokovia Accords are a reality!"Steve since Wakanda decides to set the record straight.  No more hiding from the public, no more lies or deflection. He was never one to hide or back down from a challenge, even if the rest of the world disagrees with himAnd maybe, just maybe, recover the broken pieces of the family he created on this century.*This fic is Pro-Team-Cap. The "Team-Iron Man" tag is here because the team appears on this work and gives their own opinions, not because I, the author, agree with them. No Tony bashing in this one . You have been warned*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK people. This is my first fic ever, and I'm not a native english speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, politely leave a comment and I'm gonna correct them

Steve Rogers never back down from anything. While many would argue than that was a trait more annoying than charming, it was just the way he was wired. Even as a weak 100 lb ashmatic kid he was like that. It wasn't ideal, but this trait was what motivated him to stop being a chorus girl and fight in the trenches for his lost friend, taking down HYDRA in DC, go against Tony in "Avengers' Civil War" (as the press was dubbing the incident) etc.

He was sitting in his (inmensely) luxurious room in the Wakanda Palace. T'Challa has been such a gracious host, providing him and his team with everything they ever needed. Steve thanked him, while T'challa just stated that he was sorry for rushin' into believing than Bucky had killed his father and hunting him down. Sam later joked about that if wasn't for his father's death, he had been "100% Team Cap" since the very beginning, and Steve couldn't help but smile and agree. For a king, T'Challa sure didn't like red tapes and foreign goverment intrusiveness. He was a lot like Steve, in that sense.

Today had turned exactly 3 months since the Siberia incident. Steve feel terrible about how that ended. but he didn't regretted his decision. He had to protect Bucky. After three months, the public was as rabid than ever. No one knew what truly transpired behind the lukewarm replies of UN, about how the Sokovia Accords were made so regular citizens no longer feel threatened by superhumans/superheroes. Steve couldn't help but snort at that.

While 79% of the official press was against Steve and his rogue Avengers, since they were Public Enemies 1#, the regular folks opinions were more dividated. 48% agreed in the Sokovia Accords to keep superheroes/superhumans on check, but 52% (in the US, UK and Europe polls) keep saying that the goverments of the world were dying to get a piece for the raw power that the Avengers professed, and they weren't acting by the people's wellbeing but pursuing their own agendas. So Steve decided to come out of his metaphorical rock and face down the mediatic shitstorm. He didn't want any more faceless, nameless people giving opinions for him. T'Challa warned him that going out now may not be the best idea, that Steve should let things cool off, but he was determinated to do it. Luckily for him, everyone on his team decided to accompanied him to NY to give his conference press. The conference was taking palace in NY, in front of the UN embassy, but inside the Wakanda Embassy, so they wouldn't touch them there without T'Challa's permission, and since this was a surprise conference, they have nothing that could do to them, unless they force them out and risk a media meltdown.

So, while sitting in his bed and listening to the news, he made many calls, to the Press and the likes. Reunited his team, made contingency plans, and just like that, a date and a place for the conference was settled

* * *

"Wow" Peter Parker say while watching the TV. According to the world, King T'Challa was going to say the sordid details about the Civil War. So every major media was there, and according to Twitter, along 20 millions of people of the US was watching the conference on TV. another 30 million in Internet, and a unspecific number in the foreign territories. What nobody knew, however, was that Steve Rogers and his "rogues" were going to be there to clear things and give their versions of the story.

"What are you watching Peter?" Aunt May asked, returning from her shift in the hospital and leaving her keys in the bowl.

"The conference of the King of Wakanda about the Civil War."

Mmmm" she hummed, sitting next to her nephew and taking a soda can and a bowl of popcorn for herself.

"Hey, that was mine!" Peter mock- screamed "Too bad" May smirked taking a gulp of her stolen soda.

They settled in the couch for a few silent minutes, in the boring pre-conference question, polls of the general opinion etc. It was like watching the President's inauguration rather than a "simple" press conference.

"What do you think?" Peter asked breaking the silence

"What do I think about what?"

"You know, this whole superheroes squarrel"

"Both of them have valid opinions honey"

"Yeah, but... Don't you think that they should be accountable for the Law, or..." he trailed off. Peter admired Captain America, he was his favorite superhero ever, but he still was in the opinion that superheroes should be accountable for his actions, take responsability.

Aunt May closed her eyes. Peter has always been educated in the "With Big Power, comes big responsabilty" family motto. He obviously was in the opinion that people should take care of his actions, and he was correct. He was also young, and idealistic, thinking that the people should always side with the Law.

May had never smoked, never drinked and she didn't even have a speeding ticket. She was squeaky clean. But she wasn't young not idealistic. She knew that sometimes, the Law wasn't in the right, that sometimes you should follow your own moral compass. That's why she dropped her political science degree, her dreams to became a politician and became a nurse instead. That's why she cried when her sister commented how awful some of her missons with SHIELD were. When Captain America dismantled SHIELD as being a facade for HYDRA, she suddendly felt sick, those mission that her sister and her husband had performed, hadn't been SHIELD missions, but HYDRA missions.

And "SHIELD" used to be the Law...

"Persons aren't perfect Peter. Neither are goverments, Sometimes things are a little too complicated" she vaguely answered

Seeing her nephew's confused face, she smiled and kissed his forehead, telling that him he should tape the conference for her, becaue she was going to hit the sack.

Thankfully Peter was still a kid. Complicated matters weren't his concerns yet. Hopefully they would never be.

* * *

"You ready? " Natasha asked

"Always" Steve commented with a nervous smile

"Good luck" Clint commented with a very serious face

He was at just a few minutes for T'Challa to request him in the podium, and he was decided to make things right.

He faintly heard Sam say "Break a leg" while he was lifting the courtain and going right to the sharks' jaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? Leave kudos or/and comments
> 
> Frankly I'm sick to see Steve bashing fics in this side. Which is weird, because most people outside of AO3 are Team Cap. I'm trying to NOT bash Tony, but he was in the wrong in CA:CW, for reasons I'm going to address next chapter...
> 
> Also,seems to me than the Russo brothers tried TOO hard to make Tony more simpathetic. But they failed, because putting General "I-HATE-HULK"Ross and Tony in the same side was a massive fail, specially taking into account that Bruce and Tony are bros. I imagine that was the reason why Bruce wasn't in the movie, because it's hard to make Tony simpathetic while he is teaming up with the guy who turned his friend into a monster and then tried to hunt him down
> 
> Also, my apologizes if this chapter was too slow, wordy or boring. Next one contains the conference. And I swear that is going to be better than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conference starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter. No nearly as good as I expected it to be. But I was feeling bad about making you guys wait for so long so...here it is!
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

Originally, the conference was going to be indoors, inside the building of Wakanda's Embassy, but in an act of defiance, the conference was being held on the front yard. Just a gate away from being stepping in American soil and just a few feets of UN's headquarters. Sam, Clint, Natasha, Scott were there, Bruce and Thor too. According to Bruce, they were busy in a "Ragnarok" thing back in Asgard; whatever that was. Thor even said that he was sad that his friends were fighting among them, while Bruce apologized profusely for not being present for them.

When Steve pulled the curtains, some of the reportes gasped in surprise, while the blinding flash of cameras started photographing his face.

"Cap, what are you doing here?

"It's true that Tony Stark and you fought over a woman?"

"Civil War happened because you two are secretly in lov..."

Steve made a stop sign with his hands, and again the conference became silent.

"I will try to be brief. I'm aware of the number of rumors running around about what transpired in the recent conflict within the Avengers. Today I'm here to stop all these rumors and make things clearer for everyone, and for you to stop vilify Bucky Barnes, my best friend, unfortunately known as the "Winter Soldier"

 A reporter, a poised one with perfect hair and haughty actitude stood up "But the Winter Soldier is a enemy of  the United States and UN. Even if he was a WWII hero, that doesn't absolve him of his crimes against humanity.

"Fucking asshole" said Sam on the sidelines "Typical reporter"

"Not all reporters are like that Sam. He is just trying to get a rise from Steve."

"True. Steve has an impeccable image. People will love to watch him lose his cool in public"

"He is Fox News too. Probably they are still sore after Steve's last interview" Clint joked trying to lift the mood

Steve was angry, but didn't let it show aside from a minor twitch in his right thand.

"Bucky is deeply sorry for everything Sir."

"And where is him now, if you don't mind me asking. He should be here now, responding to us"

"He is cryogenesis" he blurted out. The reporters went crazy scribbling on their notes.

"I just want you to know that Bucky is just as much of a victim as the people that unfortunately perished on his hands. He was brainwashed, stripped of his autonomy as a person and used a weapon by an organization he tried to stop. I know that doesn't erase what happened and doesn't erase the pain of the victim's families... Steve swallowed heavily, his mind conjuring Tony's face " I just want you to be sensitive about the subject"

"Sandra O'Hara, from CNN. Why Bucky Barnes returned to cryogenesis?

" He has a fragile psyche due to the constant brainwashing for such a long time. He is trying to find peace of mind after what happened to him"

A few second of silent as the reportes keep writing.

"Cap, it's true that your position against the Accords was due to Bucky Barnes?"

"In part. Most of the goverments that signed the Accords also gave capture orders for him. I couldn't stand for that."

"Did you disagree with the Accords?"

A painful beat of silence "Yes"

"Why? Don't you think the Avengers need supervising? That somehow they are above the Law?

"I never stated anything like that. I certainly don't believe that the Avengers are above the Law" Steve breathed heavily. He needed to form his responses carefully if he didn't want the press ripping him by pieces.

" After the events in DC almost two years ago, I will admit I have a bit of problem with authority. The people who were in charge of our security wanted a non-freedom, totalitarian control of the world. However, I'm aware that leaving a powerful organization as the Avengers to their own devices is irresponsible and may scare people off. It's true that I'm on the opinion that our safest hands are our own, but also I'm also aware that negotiation and compromising are important. I was military after all."

"I don't agree with the Accords in their _**current**_ form, but I and the rest of the Avengers are willing to sign it as long as some of his clausules are rectified. We are not going to stand for a document sponsoring segregation through recognition bracelets and legalizes the detention of super powered people, regardless if they are affiliated or not with the Avengers or any vigilante activity whatsoever, without the right to a fair trial."

"We also disagree with having General Thaddeus Ross in charge of the registration of the Avengers in the Accords. He has proved to be biased and unreliable towards superpowered community, to the point he is willing to place people in illegal detention in clandestine prisons supervised solely by him"

"That's a very serious accusation, Captain Rogers" a reporter on the left quiped.

" We have proof. Photos, documents, witnesses, you name it. In fact, many of my fellow Avengers were hold hostage in a prison known as "The Raft" and that's the only one _we have_ knowledge of. That's why I bring Betty Ross to this conference too, who has an intimate knowledge about Thaddeus Ross' work in the Military." 

* * *

 The years had been kind to Betty. She sported a short hair instead of the usual long flowing hair, but she still had the same pale skin, the same ooblong face, baby blue eyes and rosy lips. She was wearing a white, form fitting dress and stilettos. Bruce could't help but gawk

Steve grimaced. He should told Bruce that Betty was going to be in this press conference. Well, no point in crying over spilled milk.

My name is Elizabeth Ross. I'm a professor in Culver University, and previously I worked as a biologyst for the military. General Ross,my father, was involved in an Army research and development program intended to recreate the **"Super Soldier Serum"** He also was involved in a project to render soldier inmune to Gammna Radiation. My colleague Bruce Banner was one of the ones affected by that, turning himself in "The Hulk"

Steve noticed how sly she was, deciding to keep their relationship a secret.

"I'm sure many of you remember the battle of HARLEM some years ago. Well Emil Blonsky, who turned into the "Abomination", was backed up by my father in order to hunt the Hulk and.......

* * *

It's Betty Ross allowed to said all those things? They aren't classified? I mean, some of those were already public knowledge since the Shield's leaks in DC, but even so..." asked Sam.

"Bold," replied Natasha.

"That's Betty for you" proclaimed Bruce proudly.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Thaddeus Ross was drinking in his office like the world was ending. His _own_ daughter, humilliating him on television! He couldn't believe it!

His secretary, who never liked him, was watching him from the corner of her eyes, looking very amused. _I guess there's nothing worse that your daughter giving away your dirty secrets in a public conference._

* * *

After responding some questions from the Press, Betty got out from the Embassy, in a spot where the reporters wouldn't come to ambush her. While she waited for her ride, Bruce caught up to her.

"Betty, Betty!" Bruce screamed

"Bruce" she seemed slighty surprised.

I didn't know you were going to be here" he shyly stated

"Well, Stever Rogers contacted me."

"Steve contacted you?"

"Yes. I had been distanced from my father since many years ago, but I heard that he was made Secretary of State. I couldn't believed it, after what happened to you. And well, if **the** Captain America requires **you** to do something, you just can't just say no. Am I right?" she laughed.

"True, true" Bruce agreed goofily.

They stayed quite in a few second of comfortable silence, until Bruce spoke again.

"Betty, about us, I'm sorry about losing contact to you, I tried but"

"Bruce, the past is the past. What we used to have was beautiful but it was a long time ago. I'm aware that you had a lot on you plate, too much to add a relationship to your already heavy burden. Besides, you seem to have found someone special" she said moving her head.

"Uh?" he dumbly asked, and she followed Betty's gaze, when he realized she was gesturing towards Natasha, who was doing at spectacular job in feigning not listening to their conversation and being fixated in the interview.

"Oh, no, Natasha and I are just friends"

"Sure you are" she teased, and in a more serious tone, she continued "I saw the way she was looking at you. Bruce, our relationship failed due to the circumstances, but don't try to deny happiness to yourself due to fear of what happened to us. And I saw her in the Battle of NY. She seems pretty kickass to me"

"You have no idea" laughed Bruce. Even after all those years, Betty always had a conforting effect on him.

"I know you very well Bruce. I always did" she said in a soothing voice.

They laughed again, it was nice to be together without a big drama between them, and despite the time, they clicked very well, as two pieces of a puzzle. They may not be lovers anymore, but that did not mean they couldn't be friends.

A limo parked in front of them, and Betty climbed on it "Bye Bruce. Think about what I said." 

"Don't worry. I will"

* * *

Steve didn't expect to see Tony in the backyard of Wakanda's embassy, less so with sunglasses, baggy jeans and an "I'm with Stupid" shirt. Probably he didn't want to be recognized by the Press, so he was in disguise  _"No a very good one"_ thought Steve.

 A heavy punch resonated in the room, after it made contact with Tony Stark's face, bringing Steve back from his thoughts.

"Bruce?!" asked Natasha, half surprised, half angry.

"No green fist?" asked Tony sardonically while rubbing his bruised jaw

"Tony that's enough" replied Natasha in a clipped voice.

"Tony, how could you? You allied yourself with Ross, after what happened to me?" said Banner while craddling his hand.

If anybody was looking, it would seem that Bruce was losing control of himself, But they knew this wasn't the case. They already had presenced Bruce _truly_ losing control. And despite the angered tone, they also could see clear as the water the hurt shining in Bruce's eyes.

Tony wisely said nothing. And Steve picked up.

"I need a moment with Tony alone. Could you guys gives us a minute?"

They seemed reluctant, specially Scott and Sam, who were busy glaring daggers to Tony, but they complied. After they were alone, Steve turned to Tony

"We need to talk" he said firmly. Tony nodded.

"As long as it doesn't end up with me getting a shield through my chest, sure"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who patiently waited for this story.
> 
> Next chapter has Tony and Steve' second showdown (but with more talking and less fists XD)
> 
> If you have any suggestions or criticism for this story, let a comment. I will happily respond.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? Leave kudos or/and comments 
> 
> Frankly I'm sick to see Steve bashing fics in this side. Which is weird, because most people outside of AO3 are Team Cap. I'm trying to NOT bash Tony, but he was in the wrong in CA:CW, for reasons I'm going to address next chapter...
> 
> Also,seems to me than the Russo brothers tried TOO hard to make Tony more simpathetic. But they failed, because putting General "I-HATE-HULK"Ross and Tony in the same side was a massive fail, specially taking into account that Bruce and Tony are bros. I imagine that was the reason why Bruce wasn't in the movie, because it's hard to make Tony simpathetic while he is teaming up with the guy who turned his friend into a monster and then tried to hunt him down
> 
> Also, my apologizes if this chapter was too slow, wordy or boring. Next one contains the conference. And I swear that is going to be better than this one.


End file.
